Believe in Myself
by Denny Lukman
Summary: The title is same as Miles 'Tails' Prower image song, but what if this speaks about Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and the language is Indonesian language? well, enjoy! DISCLAIMER: This is a fan fiction, I write this just because I want it and try to figure out how the song fit the character(even if both from very different franchise)


/When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishin/\When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing\

/I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted/\Wanna be strong, really wanna be trusted, ahh\

/When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearnin/\When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning\

/I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him/\Wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him\

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, nama yang bagus biarpun artinya adalah seorang kerdil dengan orang tuanya yang kuat. Saya ingin setidaknya di perhatikan dan bisa membunuh setidaknya seekor naga, tapi usaha itu selalu gagal. Karena ayah saya frustrasi, dia menyuruh satu – satunya pandai besi di Berk dan teman dekatnya, Gobber, untuk mengajari saya pembuatan sesuatu dengan berbagai bahan(besi, kulit, kayu, dsb).

Apa yang Gobber ajarkan kepada saya sangatlah berguna dalam usaha saya untuk mencapai ambisi saya. biarpun tetap gagal, tapi setidaknya saya membantu Gobber dan beberapa temuan saya berkerja. Kadang waktu Gobber jadi sibuk, aku bertanggung jawab dalam perbaikan senjata(termaksuk Astrid yang kebetulan perlu mengasha kapaknya). Aku harap saya bias sekuat dia dan mendapat perhatiannya.

* * *

/But that's not somethin' I can do so easily/\But that's not something I can do so easily\

/This is not simply my way, my style/\This is not simply my way, my own style\

/Gotta get a hold of my life/\Gotta get a hold of my life\

Pada malam hari, naga – naga menyerang lagi untuk memangsa ternak – ternak desa saya. Aku menutup pintu rumah saya waktu semburan api _Immanis_ _tantibus_ hampir masuk ke dalam dan keluar untuk masuk ke dalam gedung pandai besi(cukup dekat dengan rumah ayah). Gobber menyapa saya, dengan candaan 'ditangkap naga'.

Saya mulai bekerja, sementara 'ayah kedua' saya sibuk mengurusi suplai senjata untuk diberikan kepada pasukan yang melindungi desa. Aku mendengar ada gedung kebakaran; aku belari menuju sumber suara dan tim pemadam kebakaran datang. Tim tersebut terdiri dari Snotlout, lelaki yang gagah tapi sedikit congkak; Fishleg, pria yang besar dan pintar; Tuffnut, yang ada bersama dengan kebaran perempuannya, Rufnutt(Berebutan seember air); dan pasangan hidup yang saya impikan dari pandangan pertama, Astrid.

Saya memandang dia terus, sampai Gobber menangkat beta. Aku memohon kepada dia untuk membiarkan saya ikut mepertahankan, tapi dia menolaknya.

Dia berkata, "Kamu tidak bias mengangkat pedang, dirimu tidak bias melempar kapak, bahkan dirimu tidak bias melempar ini!" Gobber menjelaskan alasan penolakannya sambil mengangkat sebuah boleandoras. Aku menunjukan dia karya buatan saya, tetapi alat tersebut tidak sengaja bekerja waktu saya menyentuhnya.

Sesaat kemudian, saya mendengar suara balistik dan teriakan, yang diikuti dengan suara ketapel besar yang hancur dan roboh. Saya tahu suara itu berasal dari naga yang diincar sama semua orang; Aku keluar bersama dengan ketapel temuan saya menuju ke tepi jurang yang cukup tinggi. Saya menunggu suara balistik lain dan cahaya serangannya yang membuat ia kelihatan; Aku membidik dengan cermat dan menekan pemicu ketapel saat sasaran saya bersiap – siap untuk menyerang. Boleandoras terlempar dan aku mendengar suara tali yang menangkap buruan, diikuti dengan teriakan kejatuhan.

Setelah berurusan dengan Bapak dan curhat dengan temannya, saya berjalan ke hutan Raven untuk mencari naga yang saya tembak tadi, sayangnya tiap kali aku tiba di tempat yang saya duga, ia tidak ada di situ. Aku frustrasi dengan pencarian ini dan untuk menunjukannya, saya memukul dahan pohon, yang memukul saya kembali seolah – olah ia membalas saya. Aku lihat ada jejak, pohon tumbang, dan bebatuan yang hancur; saya yakin itu adalah jejak yang saya cari – cari dan mengikuti jejak tersebut sampai aku ketemu seekor naga berwarna hitam menkilap. Dia tampaknya tidak menyadarkan diri; aku gembira dengan usaha saya serta menepakan kaki saya di kepalanya, yang membuat naga yang semua kenal dengan sebutan _Noctem furorem_ sadar. Aku berlari ketakutan, tapi aku mengumpulkan keberanian saya kembali. Aku bersiap – siap untuk membunuhnya, tapi ekspresinya seolah – olah memiliki kepasrahan dan keiklasan; hal yang tidak saya kira datang dari mahluk yang menyerang tempat saya. Aku merasa iba dan tercela atas apa yang terjadi dengan dia. Aku memutuskan untuk membebaskan dia.

Aku memotong tali – temali yang menjeratnya dan mengusahakannya terus sampai ia bebas, nahasnya ia malah menyergap saya. Ia kelihatannya mau mengunakan apinya untuk membunuh beta, tapi _Noctem furorem_ ini membiarkan saya hidup dan pergi setelah berteriak kepada saya. Aku rasa saya mepelajari sesuatu: apa yang aku lakukan selama ini bukanlah cara saya sendiri, dan aku harus mendapat pendirian hidup saya, serta aku punya perasaan ini akan sulit untuk diterima oleh yang lain.


End file.
